Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank training projectile. More particularly this invention pertains to a training projectile with an effective range that can be regulated by means of a variable drag projectile stabilizer. In specific, the present invention utilizes supersonic airflow to change the aerodynamics of the training projectile during flight, thus matching the flight characteristics of a corresponding service ammunition during the initial part of the flight while not exceeding a predetermined range of the training projectile.